fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
SpotPass
SpotPass is a feature of the Nintendo 3DS that allows users to automatically download updates for certain games, adding new free content. Most of these are notes from friends using SwapNote, or messages (and ads) from Nintendo. Fire Emblem Awakening features SpotPass compatibility. Players can receive an Einherjar character set of old FE Characters, a new weapon, or even a new sidequest. Initially, SpotPass content was released on a weekly basis, however all previous SpotPass features remain available as long as the player can connect their 3DS to the internet to receive all of the new content. Items These weapons are downloaded straight to your Convoy. However, you can only obtain each item once. If one wishes to obtain more, duplicates can be obtained from the DLC Infinite Regalia. *Tyrfing *Luna *Vengeance *Astra *Mjölnir *Mystletainn *Gáe Bolg *Nidhogg *Forseti *Double Bow *Book of Naga Double Duel Exclusive enemy teams are added to the 2-player local co-operative Double Duel mode. These tag opponents are harder than the ones already in the game. *Virion's Archest *Lon'qu's Blades *Stahl's Horsemen *Vaike's Victory *Ricken's Chosen *Henry's Spellslingers *Gaius's Sneak Attack *Tharja's Curse *Gregor's Swell Swords *Say'ri's Ascension *Tiki's Wyverns *Army of Shadow Paralogues These are additional sidequests where one can recruit special characters. These can only be received via SpotPass. In addition, these sidequests are unlocked only when Chapter 25 has been completed. *Paralogue 18: The Dead King's Lament - Gangrel *Paralogue 19: Irreconcilable Paths - Walhart *Paralogue 20: A Hard Miracle - Emmeryn *Paralogue 21: Ghost of a Blade - Yen'fay *Paralogue 22: The Wellspring of Truth - Aversa *Paralogue 23: The Radiant Hero - Priam Avatar Logbook The Avatar Logbook keeps track of all StreetPass, SpotPass, and DLC units recruited or battled. It also keeps track of all Avatars made in the player's game if they have been recorded. Regardless if a StreetPass, SpotPass, or DLC unit is recruited, the Avatar Logbook will record that unit inside of the book. It can save a maximum of 100 StreetPass, SpotPass, or DLC units. When players use the units and they acquire stats growths or skills that they did not have upon recruitment, the player can update the cards to that current version. If one of these units fall in battle, you can recruit them from the log book for a price depending on the unit's level, skill bank, and stats. For StreetPass Avatars, players can view their Avatar card, allowing them to see where they are from, the difficulty and mode (if the player allowed it), as well as that Avatar's marriage partners. Einherjar These are characters from previous Fire Emblem titles. There are a total of 120 SpotPass characters in a total of 12 sets. 9 of those sets are based on an individual game, each with 9 previously playable characters and the main human antagonist of each game (except Gaiden). Genealogy of the Holy War is represented twice; one for Sigurd's generation and second for Seliph's. The twelfth and final set are 10 additional villains from various games, though some games are represented more than once. SpotPass characters, once downloaded, will appear on the world map as a green unit. Once the player enters the location where this unit is, the player can do one of three things; Buy an item from the unit's shop, hire the character, or battle the character. Character shops contain one of all common items that the team has, much like the StreetPass parties from other players. Several Einherjar teams are extremely useful for buying purposes. While most of the Einherjars have items you can buy, you cannot buy rare weapons (e.g Valflame); you will have to obtain them from the Infinite Regalia DLC instead. Despite this, it is still useful for hunting down uncommon and common rare weapons, such as Mire and Celica's Gale, both weapons that are relatively rare to obtain. Once you buy an item, the Einherjar team will depart when the transaction is finished. You can still summon them again to get more of their items if needed. Characters can recruit the unit in two ways. For a fee, the players can hire the unit or the player can battle the SpotPass character and their team. If the player defeats the SpotPass team, the player can recruit the character for free. Once the character has been recruited he/she will be able to be used in any battle at any time. However, due to the limited space on the player's character roster, only 20 characters (SpotPass, StreetPass, and DLC combined) can be saved. When recruited, the character will have no items on hand. If a SpotPass character falls in battle, the player may rerecruit the character once more if they summon them to the map again. Also if their Avatar Logbook data was saved at any point, they can recruit them from that point. However the price may be higher than recruiting them normally if they had been updated to match their current stats when they fell. All characters can be reclassed to whatever non-special class of that character's gender the player desires, including a Tactician. However, both forms of Marth are the only Einherjar that can be a Lodestar. Tiki is the only Einherjar that can be a Manakete. Several characters are also available for DLC. Each specific character can only be recruited one at a time. Note: "*" indicates available as DLC too. ''Shadow Dragon *Prince Marth* *Caeda *Ogma *Navarre *Merric *Linde *Nyna *Minerva *Tiki (Shadow Dragon) *Gharnef *Camus Gaiden *Alm* *Celica* *Clair *Valbar *Clive *Boey *Luthier *Nomah *Deen *Mycen Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *King Marth* *Katarina* *Catria* *Norne *Etzel *Horace *Malice *Athena *Legion *Hardin Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 1st Generation'' *Sigurd *Deirdre *Quan *Ethlyn *Arden *Ayra *Jamke *Lachesis *Lewyn *Arvis ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 2nd Generation'' *Seliph* *Julia *Larcei *Ulster *Arthur *Fee *Ced *Ares *Altena *Julius *Ishtar *Travant ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leif* *Finn *Nanna *Eyvel *Dagdar *Mareeta *Salem *Olwen *Saias *Raydrik Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Roy* *Lilina *Wolt *Shanna *Lugh *Raigh *Cecilia *Sophia *Perceval *Zephiel *Narcian Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Eliwood *Lyn* *Hector *Florina *Matthew *Serra *Karel *Nino *Jaffar *Nergal *Ursula *Lloyd *Linus Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ephraim* *Eirika* *Seth *Moulder *Lute *Amelia *Innes *Marisa *L'Arachel *Lyon *Selena Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike* *Elincia* *Titania *Soren *Mist *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Geoffrey *Ashnard *Petrine Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' *Micaiah* *Sothe *Edward *Leonardo *Brom *Nephenee *Sigrun *Sanaki *Sephiran *Black Knight *Oliver